The Charmed and Supernatural Chaos of Mari Artemis
by WhiteMidnightKitsune
Summary: Mari is just a typical normal college girl with strange habits and friends, until she gets herself involved with the supernatural and is given an unexpected gift that turns her normal life upside down. Her question to life: What is normal?
1. Introduction: Mari Artemis

Author's (pretty long) note: All right, so technically, I came up with a new story to do and I'm still working on my other ones but I just need to get some inspiration somehow and it's getting there; so I'll update my current project here and there, but as of right now, I have a new story idea I'm willing to give a try. I want to say it's a cross between Supernatural and Charmed series, well the idea technically, but I didn't really know what to put since doesn't really have a category for miscellaneous writings….well they probably do, I'm just blind to it, buuuut this story, I'm just giving it a go and experiment with it. I'll mostly likely be updating this story on my tumblr (.com) most of the time but it might be an on and off project for me since college is coming up! Sigh. I hate life T_T but we all must grow up sadly and so I hope everyone is doing well! Anyways enjoy this story and I'll update whenever I can! Thank you! Love!

Introduction to Maria Artemis:

This is the story of Mari. Mari's name is French, it is not American…okay, it may be American but in her mind, it is not American, it is French like Marie Curie if anybody remembers or knows who that is, if you don't look it up on Wikipedia. Mari does not like her name pronounced as "Mar-ee". It makes her cringe every time someone says it that way. It's like nails scratching on a chalkboard. Your eyes twitch as every last streaking nail is scratching upon the chalky black board, piercing your every nerves of disgruntle and torture. So Mari. Her name is Mari. She will not say her last name for legal purposes. You ask "What legal purposes?" Well, there is none. Don't argue.

Mari lives a normal life. A typical normal life. She has a family, one mom, one dad, one sister and multiple relatives with many whom she has never seen in her life. She has friends. The typical cool friends, happy friends, emo friends, drama causing friends, dick friends, lovable friends, nice friends, douche bag friends, idiot friends, the friends who looove getting high and getting drunk on several occasions but Mari doesn't hang out with those people she only knows those people through Facebook friends. You know, those ways where one friend has a mutual friend and the random friend adds you on Facebook even though you've never met before. So she's normal. Mari is normal. Besides the fact that she has this really really close friend who lives in her mind and she sees on a daily basis. His name is Jason.

Jason can only be seen by Mari. Jason appears when he wants to appear. Jason is not imaginary. Mari is not schizophrenic. Mari is not crazy. Jason is just…there. Jason has been there since freshman year of high school for Mari. He is Mari's conscience she likes to say. He gives good advice, gives her confidence, assurance, says things that Mari wants to hear as do everyone. He comforts her when she's crying or depressed. He cheers her up when she feels that the weight of the world is too much of a burden and her life should be ended. He argues with her some times for his own amusement. He leaves her sometimes to go off somewhere or to masturbate he is a boy after all in the age of 18. He is the spark to her life. No, there is no romance story between Mari and Jason. Only the corny thing called friendship.

Mari thinks she thinks too much. There's nothing wrong with thinking, is there? Humans are rational. Humans like to eat. Humans like to talk nonstop. Humans like to punch and fight. Humans like to have sex. Humans are humans. People like Mari like to think. Why? A lot of people would say "thinking is such a damn stupid idea and are for idiots!" Well, my good friends, if you don't like to think then why in the hell are you reading this, huh? Huh? Answer me that asshole! Ha! Though so! Anyways, Mari likes to think because thinking distracts her. It distracts her from the many things in life that bother regular people like work, drama, love, hate, basically all the different subjects that apply to life. If she thinks, she's distracted, and she finds an answer that is connected to a web of conclusions. Mari says she's normal but in actuality, she's abnormal. She wants to live a life where fantasy crosses reality. She believes in it, in her mind, but she doesn't believe that it exist. All the stories she has read, all the things she has made up in her mind, they aren't real, but sometimes Mari wishes they were. It would make her life better. Wouldn't it?


	2. Encounter 1

Encounter 1

Mari was sitting on the bench in the park again. She was bored. When she had nothing to do at home, she went to the park. It was literally right next to her house. Mari was sitting on the bench thinking as always. She had also taken her beloved Welsh Pembroke Corgi for a walk, the cute little darling. He was running around like a poor delusion drunk man but on all four legs; he started rolling around in the grass and nipping at the air. "Apollo? You okay?" Mari asked. Of course, the dog didn't answer back. It was in a high for Christ's sake. The poor high dog….Mari didn't give him any drugs if that's what you're thinking! Mari doesn't do drugs, Mari never does drugs. Mari's not stupid enough to lose braincells by hiding in a room and smoking with Mari (pronounced Mary), Juan (not being rascist), and Ana (yeah there really isn't anything wrong with that name); She has a life to live….well kind of.

Mari sat back on the bench in a slouch and sighed. Jason appears next to her, "Thinking again?" He asked with a nonchalant attitude. He thinks he's cool but honestly he's not. He's just a tall guy with a small black faux hawk or whatever you kids call it these days, plaid button up shirt, jeans, and a converse. A very regular guy but not cool.

"Is it a bad thing?" Mari retorted. "I can't stay in the house for another minute, if I do, I'll go crazy."

"Apollo seems to be having fun." They both watched as the dog was continuing to nip the air with deluded blind enjoyment. Once he had finished, Apollo came skipping to Mari with a look of content. Mari smiled at him and scratched his ear.

"You done, Apollo?" Apollo gave a bark of glee and Mari set off to return to her house. She didn't really do that much thinking today. It was pretty much blank. A blank slate. It was weird. Usually everyday she would think of something to think about but not today. Was her balance off today? Had she forgotten something? Oh my God, had she forgotten to turn off the stove? Holy crap, please dear God, don't let the house burn down! Wait…it's been almost thirty minutes since she had left the house if it had been on fire, there would be smokes and the smell of burning wood. Nope, the house was fine. Damn.

As Mari got up the bench and walk, she noticed a peculiar man standing across the street. A man in a suit because of course that's how you would like to see a man, a man in a business suit in the middle of a city where there are no corporate buildings whatsoever. Suspicious, hm? Mari arched her eyebrow and shook it off. She thought,

_Probably one of those missionary people that randomly go to your house and ask if you believe in Jesus and you say you do but honestly you don't, not saying I don't because I do believe in Jesus and I do believe in Heaven and Hell but I'm just too damn lazy to practice and all that crap._

Mari didn't want to look at the guy, she didn't even want to notice him but the weird thing is, she couldn't help it not that she had an attraction to him, no, hell no, that would just be too damn weird. The guy is wearing a business suit for God's sake. Who would like a man in a business suit? Okay, depending if the guy was a very well built guy, maaaaybe, but not this dude. She looked for a minute or two….or five, give or take. The man wasn't looking at Mari directly he was staring at the road. He was contemplating something.

"Oh jeez…Please don't jump in the middle of the road, buddy. If you're gonna commit suicide, go jump off a bridge or something but don't go jumping in the middle of the streets where happy little kids that are playing baseball and flying their kites can see you. Oh please…no…..nooooo…" Mari lamented. She was never the suicidal type…okay probably once or twice but that was a phase and high school is a bitch, just throwing that out there. Everyone is suicidal once in their lives, take note. Anyways the guy was still standing there, not moving a muscle. Mari rolled her eyes and continued walking home with Apollo besides her. She didn't care about some random guy getting ready to commit suicide. There was a rapid amount of people who committed suicide every year, right? Mari opened the door , she would know he'd be dead when she heard the screeching of car wheels and a sickening thud.


	3. Encounter 1: Feelings, Just Feelings

Encounter 1: Feelings, just feelings

After one whole night, Mari didn't hear anything from outside besides the sound of smooth engines passing through the road. There was the occasional honking but there wasn't any screeching noises. Mari assumed that the guy had gone home. She kept having chills up her neck though. People say that chills aren't a good sign; they're signs of ghosts or whatever. Mari shook it off. It's not that Mari doesn't believe in ghost or anything, she does. She just doesn't think she did anything bad enough to have a ghost or anything supernatural to haunt her….or did she? Well, she did yell at that one little kid that kept screaming in the restaurant but the only reason she yelled at him was because she had no tolerance for screaming little kids. Who does?

Mari was doing the usual whenever she was at home, go on her laptop, check her Facebook (swear to God it takes over your life and soul), chat with her friends on AIM, checking her email but there's really nothing to check because they're mostly Facebook notifications; Apollo was laying comfortable next to her watching the Dog Whisperer on TV. Oh the irony. As she was occupied with these things, she noticed Jason standing in front of the open front door. He had a perturbed look on his face.

"Is something the matter?", asked Mari.

"I think he's still out there." He answered back in a low voice. It wasn't like Jason to sound mysterious and strange. Mari rolled her eyes.

"The suicidal business man?"

"That sounds like a good band name." He kept his mysterious voice.

"Suicidal Business Man?"

"Yeaaaah." He drawled out.

"Okaay…someone took a few puffs this morning…" Mari slowly said with a smile. "Anyways if the guy is still out there, he's probably one of those long hour suicidal dudes, you know, the ones who contemplate for a long time until they actually do it."

"Yeah but this guy is different. Come on, let's go outside." Jason suggested.

Mari groaned, "Are you serious? I'm chatting here, Jason! I—-." He had left. "Damn him!" She had no choice—-well she had a choice actually but she just decided to leave because she was a bit curious also. To see Jason acting so strange was a rare sight.

Mari got up and put on her flip flops and went to the park where she had originally seen the business man. When she had reached the park, there was Jason and there was that suicidal business man standing on the opposite side the same as he ever. "You're kidding me…" Mari says as she walks over to Jason but she still kept an eye on the business man. "Wanna bet on how long it takes him to jump the road?"

"Pretty soon from what I can feel." Jason predicted.

"Dear God, why are you so weird today?" Mari spat out. "You are really creeping me out, Jason."

"I just have this weird feeling that something really unexpected is gonna happen soon." He shrugged never leaving his gaze at the man.

Mari sighed. Already Mari had the same feelings as Jason, it's not unsual. Whenever Jason felt something was up so did Mari and vice versa and for the time being, she didn't want the feeling. It didn't feel nice. Of course, any ominous feeling of death wouldn't feel nice to anyone. Neither was watching it.


	4. Encounter 1: Funny Death of a Salesman

Encounter 1: Funny Death of a Salesman

Encounter 1(cont): Funny Death of a Salesman

It's been almost a month now and….He. Still. Isn't. Dead. Mari became a tad bit annoyed. In her reasoning, a suicidal person would've dropped the line in a week but it's been almost three weeks and he's still standing there, staring at the god forsaken road. She wonders if he ever blinked. With Jason at her side, Mari stood on the opposite side of the salesman's street watching him. It became a slight routine for her. She was hoping a little he would do it when she was looking. Was it horrible to want a person to commit suicide? Well the obvious answer would be yes, of course, but to Mari, she's a bit on the opposite end. Not saying she's not human or anything, it's just a rare chance she sees something that's "out of the ordinary". She'd feel bad of course, but it's human life. It's the individual's choice to drop it. Okay, that sounded a bit unsympathetic.

"You know they should put him on the news. It would make this more interesting." Jason suggested.

Mari scoffed."Yeah but, Jason, you know how much I hate how things get publicize. The joy gets sucked out of it….Is it wrong to watch a guy try to commit suicide?"

Jason slowly asked, "Do you…Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mari took a large dramatic breath, "Please! Be gentle!"

"Yes, yes it is. It's called being a heartless bitch." He told her bluntly. Well, he wasn't gentle at all!

"You're an asshole." Mari retorted in the same tone.

"How am I an asshole? You asked me!"

"Well, yeah! But I said be gentle, didn't I?" I yelled at him.

"Oh! So now you're pinning this on me now? Are we really going to do this—-" Mari cut him off.

"Shut up! Look!" The business man was finally making a move. Mari could tell. He had shifted his body. You can tell a lot by watching people's body movement. He was going to do it.

Jason was offended, "Oh, do not, play that card, missy!"

"He's jumping, you idiot!" And so he did. The car was coming by. A big car actually. What kind of car was it? Mari doesn't know! Mari isn't a car person! Use your imagination. It could've been a Toyota Camry for all she cares! The car was driving pretty fast like a cheetah. Well…not that fast but it was kind of over the speed limit. Mari knew that if a person had blinked, he or she would miss everything. So she tried not to blink and dear God was it painful. He leaps forward and his face contorted. It wasn't very attractive, Mari can tell you that. It was a face of effort….for a pretty fat guy…Anyways as the man's body came in contact with the car, it made a loud 'thud' and when that 'thud' had happened, the music of "the Blue Danube" by Johann Strauss Jr. began to play and everything went into slow motion for Mari and Jason. They watched as he rolled on the car with his arms and legs waving in the air with horrible coordination as if he was trying to get someone's attention. He was. He looked pretty sad flailing in the air. His face continued to contort in pain and as he rolled off the back of the car. You could see him crash on the hot graveled ground. When his arm had slowly hit the ground, you could hear the loud crack of the clavicle broken bones turning into fractures. His head slammed pretty hard and you could visually see the skull break into fragments. His mouth drooling with blood and saliva. Very grotesque, Mari agrees. And as the last note of "the Blue Danube" ended. All was silent, ladies and gentlemen, all was silent. Besides, Jason saying,

"Holy frigging shit!"

Mari only stared in horror, "…I am a sick person…I am a sick person and I need therapy now….Oh my god…why the hell did I decide to watch that in slow motion! Why!"

"Do it again!" Jason yelled. Mari punched him in the stomach.

"And I thought I was sick!" Mari said with disgust. "Call 911!" Mari started to run across the street to the man and Jason stood on the street with a look of disbelief.

"How the hell do you expect me to call 911 when I can't even hold the phone!" He yelled to her, but Mari didn't listen. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know what to do, like seriously didn't know what to do. A person would freak out if they had seen a horrifying hit and run. Mari looked around to see if the car had stayed around. Apparently not, it had driven off like nothing happened as if the driver had not seen the guy at all.

Mari's voice was uneven, "Okay, Mari, okay. Calm down. You just saw a guy get brutally run over. Calm down. Calm down!" She bent down to the guy but as she did she saw the bones sticking out and the crushed skull; she immediately jumped up and shook her body with disgust. "OH SO GROOOOSSSS!" She took another deep breath and turned back to the body, "Okay Mr. Dead Body let's move you shall we?" Mari knows it's not a good idea to move a dead body, but honestly, if your body was crushed up on the side of the road and it was lying on it's side. Would you want your body to be on its back that way people could see your face? Your beautiful screwed up face?…Probably not, but Mari was going to do it anyways. As Mari reached for him, something was a miss. She couldn't touch him….not because he was gross or anything. He _was_ gross, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't touch him because her hand kept going through him, not literally…well…yeah literally but tangibly. That wasn't normal.


	5. Encounter 2: What Just Happened?

Encounter 2: What just happened?

Encounter 2: What just happened?

Mari freaked out. Mari majorly freaked out. What the hell just happened? She thought. Her hand just mystically went through the battered guys back. Her heart was definitely racing now. This was definitely not normal. Wait a minute, what was normal again? Mari wondered to herself.

"Jason!" She yelled out for him. Jason came running over to her. Luckily, the road that Mari lived near was deserted so not many cars come driving by. There's been rumors of victims who were attacked and cars that were pretty much beaten. Yes, you heard the word. Beaten. Not just with bats, but more like hammers and some kind of scratching mechanism that caused large slashes on the cars.

"What? What is it—-OH MY GOD…dude….his face is totally messed up! Did you get a good look at it! Man, that is extreme!" Jason sounded excited. Mari was far from excited.

"Yes, Jason, I got a good look at it! I've been kneeling here for about five minutes! Do you think I stared at his face long enough!"

"Do you think you should call 911?" Jason asked. Calling 911 was pretty far from what Mari was thinking.

"Um, if I call 911, how do you think I can explain this?" Mari puts her hand on the dead man's back, showing Jason the "illusion" of the hand going through him. Jason's eyes bugged.

"What…the…fuuuuuuck?" Jason slowly said with fascination.

"What the hell is he?" Mari desperately asked. As if Jason knew the answer, he was more excited about this body than Mari will ever be. "Okay, let's-let's think of something!" Mari felt her throat close up and her head spin. _This cannot be happening!_

"Well, we can't call 911 anymore, how about going over to the neighbor's and asking them for help?" Jason suggested. Mari was bewildered by the idea. She's never talked to the neighbors. Never. Mari imagined it in her head.

"Hi, Mister/Misses (insert strange foreign name here), I hope you are having a good day today! I need some help today if you don't mind! I just witnessed a horrendous hit-and-run incident with a guy's head splashed out on the road and that's not the best part! My hand goes through him when I try to touch him! So what do you say? Will you help me?" And cue sparkling smile!

Yeah, it's not going to happen like that…

Mari stood up and faced Jason, "Nobody is going to believe me that there's a body that you can magically put your hand through, Jason! People will think I'm crazy!"

"Aren't you crazy already?" Jason joked with a smile. Mari punched him on the arm. Jason may not physically exist in reality, but he was a part of Mari's mind so it works that she can punch, kick, knee, and slap him if he is apart of Mari. "Ow! You bitch!"

"I'm being serious here!" Mari cried. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to make the headache go away. "All right…I have an idea." This idea was not good.

"Shoot." Jason looked sternly at her.

"You're going to have to bury the body." There was a silence. A very awkward silence…..A very long and awkward silence.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jason scoffed, "There's no way in hell, _I _can even touch the body!" Mari had a theory in her mind.

"Listen to me, Jason! Think about it! If I can't touch that guy, but I can touch _you_. Couldn't there be a possibility that _you_ can touch _him_? It makes sense! It's like the transition property! Or-or whatever hell algebraic property is! Why the hell am I even bringing math into this mess? But it makes sense! Doesn't it?" It did make sense…in some ways…But Jason was skeptical of this. He looked at Mari's face and she looked like she was about to cry. He was a sucker for girls' who cried. This based on watching so many dramas on TV.

He sighed, "All right then! I'll see if I can do it!" Mari smiled and clapped her hand.

"Yes! All right! Now let's—-" As Mari turned, she was stunned. She was far from stunned, she was…was…yeah, Mari can't think of the word for it, but she was far from stunned. "Where the hell is the body?"


End file.
